In a client-server system, a client may, from time to time, receive information or data from a server. There are two types of technologies for transmitting information or data between two devices (i.e., a sending device and a receiving device). On the one hand, the receiving device (e.g., the client) may pull the information or data from the sending device (e.g., the server). In this case, the request for the transmission is initiated by the receiving device. On the other hand, the sending device (e.g., the server) may push the information or data to the receiving device (e.g., the client). In this case, the request for the transmission is initiated by the sending device.